Blaze Blue Dormitory
The Blaze Blue dormitories (ブレイズブルー学寮, Bureizu Burū Gakuryō) is a location at Elemental Academy. It is a 16 story building, coupled with an underground floor. It is located to the east of the Academy. Features Rooms are at the quality of a five-star hotel (such as Bellagio, Caesar's Palace, Mandalay Bay, etc. in Las Vegas). As such, the amenities provided to their occupants give off a regal atmosphere. *42-inch plasma LCD screen *Twin king-sized beds *Private bathrooms *Miniature fridge *Personal safe *24/7 room service (when requested) *Private pool *Turbo/regular dueling arenas (keycard required) * Homework table * Dresser As noted by Jason in Chapter 9, the dorm is protected by security guards who were long time veterans within the United States military. There is also a private garden behind the dorm surrounded by high walls, which is only accessible via the dorms; in a way making it similar to the Secret Garden from Pokemon Heroes. The rooms are also linked every other room locking doors on both ends (i.e. Rooms 1501/1503, 1502/1504, etc.) This enables friends/siblings in the next room to come over and visit if needed. Food-wise, the residents are given the highest standards, including expensive items from other countries (i.e. caviar, French desserts, ahi poke, sashimi, etc.) There are 56 rooms on each floor, starting from the third floor (728 rooms total) Floor Plan The layout of the Blaze Blue dorm is as thus: *Basement Turbo Duel Arena (B1) *Lobby/Recreation Centers/Basic Cafe (1) *Dining Center/Meeting Rooms/Mini Duel Arenas (2) *Dormitories (3-15) *Rooftop Pool covered (16) Dorm Wings The dorm wings are all named after the Four Symbols in Chinese Mythology, starting from the east and proceeding clockwise. * Rooms 01 - 14 are in the Seiryū Wing (青龍, Blue Dragon) * Rooms 15 - 28 are in the Suzaku Wing (朱雀, Crimson Phoenix) * Rooms 29 - 42 are in the Byakko Wing (白虎, White Tiger) * Rooms 43 - 56 are in the Genbu Wing (玄武, Black Tortoise) Residents Room numbers are listed next to the student's name. *Jason Kiriyazuki (1501) *Posie Bunny (1502) *Cinnamon Bunny (1504) *Rua Raizen (1217) *Ruka Raizen (1219) *Sakura Kiriyazuki (1503) *Rosie with Posie (1502) *Latias (1419) *Latios (1421) *Masashi Tokuragawa (1108) *Two unknown students (15??) Trivia * It should be noted that Team Sakura and Team Eon resides in this dorm. * Unlike its counterpart in GX, the Blaze Blue dorm doesn't have a separate dorm for boys and girls. As Elemental Academy is structured more like a regular school or college, the dorms are co-ed. ** There are 13 stories dedicated for student rooms; each floor has 56 rooms, so even if students choose to stay on their own, there are a little over enough rooms for the 700 students rooms total); although so far, the dorm hasn't gotten close to its capacity limit. ** The residents have been shown to be pairing/tripling up in Season 1, but this is only prevalent with Team Sakura in Chapter 10, even though there are possibly enough rooms for every student to have their own. In Season 2, however, the empty rooms are filled; as proven in Chapter 56. * Rosie resides here, despite being classified as a Lightning Yellow. This is due to her age (9) marking her into Lightning, even though her entrance exam scores were high enough to make her a Blaze Blue student. ** (It should be noted that Season 2 starts a month before her birthday, so at that time, she would be officially made a Blaze Blue student her birthday comes around) * It should be noted that while Jason, Posie, Cinnamon and Sakura are housed on the 15th floor (top floor of dormitories), Rua/Ruka are on the 12th floor. This may be due to their ages (since it would be rather difficult for a 12-year child to climb 14-15 flights of stairs if the elevator is broken; though a 12 story walk is still difficult nonetheless.) Despite that, Rosie (a 9-year old) shares a room with her siblings on the 15th floor. ** Latias and Latios are located on the 14th floor of the dorms. *** Both the Raizen and Eon siblings reside in the Suzaku Wing (and on lower floors), whereas the Kiriyazuki/Bunny siblings are all in the Seiryū Wing (15th floor). Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Dorms